


you've got the universe on your side

by doodlestar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Smitten T. J. Kippen, cyrus and tj are Soft, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar
Summary: For once, Cyrus believed, the universe was on his side.





	you've got the universe on your side

The sky was dark, the only glow coming from the stars above which lit up the small backyard and dimly illuminated the grass underneath the two boys lying in the yard. The slight chill in the nighttime air nipped at Cyrus’ nose and fingertips, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when his whole body felt warm and cozy with admiration for the boy lounging next to him.

TJ lay in the grass, one arm positioned under his head and the other holding Cyrus’ own, his thumb gently running over Cyrus’ knuckles. The only word Cyrus could use to describe the moment was pure bliss.

They had spent earlier inside binging different movies when Cyrus had the idea to stargaze in the grass. They had pointed out constellations to each other - mainly Cyrus showing TJ different ones - but now the air was silent and both basked in the company of each other.

Getting together was one of the best moments of Cyrus’ life. He finally found someone who loved him for  _ him _ , who was kind and genuine and made him laugh and took him out of his comfort zone even if he was apprehensive. TJ was someone who looked at him as if he had hung the moon and stars. Cyrus never expected he would find someone as beautiful as TJ, but sometimes the universe can be good despite all of its cruelty. For once, he believed, the universe was on his side.

Glancing over at his now-boyfriend, a smile began to form on Cyrus’ face as he realized how lucky he truly was. Sitting beside him was someone extraordinary. 

TJ noticed Cyrus’ stare and turned his head to face him. He instantly lit up with a million-dollar smile at the sight of Cyrus. 

“What are you smiling about?” TJ joked, voice and smile soft and smooth as honey, melting Cyrus’ insides to mush.

“Nothing,” Cyrus laughed, leaning in to press his lips to TJ’s.

_ Yup _ , Cyrus thought as he felt TJ smile into the kiss.  _ The universe is definitely on my side. _

**Author's Note:**

> another short and sweet one shot about my favorite boys because andi mack is ending soon and im Sad. title is from the song ground control by all time low! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
